


The Evil Soul

by Pyriphlegethons



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Demons, I'll keep updating tags and stuff as more things become relevant, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Religious Content, Satanic Worship, Soul Selling, Succubi & Incubi, Too much sex, blood contract, knots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyriphlegethons/pseuds/Pyriphlegethons
Summary: Nitori Aiichirou always wanted something... more. Something dark, taboo, something sinful. The idea of being the lover of a demon, being tainted by an incubus, was Ai's guilty pleasure. He'd do whatever it takes to get that.So, when the demon lord himself appears before Ai in the night, he'd never felt more sure about anything in his life.He needed to belong to him.





	1. Chapter 1

The evening was cool, ready to begin the autumn season. Ai felt a breeze brush past his cheek as he unlocked his door to his apartment, stepping inside with a sigh. 

 

His place was a mess. Clothes strewn about his furniture, dishes unwashed, and mail left opened on any possible surface. Ai wondered, briefly, if he should try to clean up. He only shrugged and walked up the stairs of his little townhouse apartment, and into his bedroom. His bedroom was always clean. He kept it in the most proper shape.

 

Ai set the book bag he wore on his way to work against his desk, before he began removing layer after layer of clothing. First, his soft, lavender sweater. Next, his black work shirt and pants. Ai stripped until he was entirely nude, before he looked to the side of his room, which kept only one table and two wall hanging shelves.

 

His altar. 

 

His most prized possessions sat upon the wood grained coffee table and shelves. Crystals, stones, herbs, incense, candles, and bones (humanely acquired, of course!). Ai spent years upon years collecting things for this altar, to the demon he lusted for.

 

Ai ran his hands through his silver hair, sighing again as he felt another cool breeze caress his skin.  _ I should wash up first.  _ He thought, before leaving for his bathroom. He wouldn't want to pray and give offerings while he smelled like sweat and death.

 

The shower water was warm and relaxing. Ai gently scrubbed his skin, along his most delicate Omega parts, before he rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. After drying off, he returned to his room, while still nude, and took a moment to stare at his altar.

 

Ai sat down before it, on the cushion he kept specifically for when he prayed and did his nightly offerings. He dainty hands took hold of two incense sticks, placed them into the burners on either side of the table, and lit them. The gentle smell of myrrh and the smoke surrounded the Omega, and he closed his blue eyes to take it in.

 

He leaned in, taking a stone with a pentacle carving in hand, before bowing his head to pray.

 

_ My Lord, I pray to you again tonight to offer myself to you. Every day, for almost a decade, I've been giving you my body and heart. Tonight, I'd like to make my love for you known. I wish to belong to you, my Lord.  _

 

Ai shivered slightly, gasping as he reached for the athame along the right side of his altar, and pricked his left index finger with it.

 

“Lord, know I've loved you and devoted myself to you every day. Know I love you, that I'd do anything for you.” Ai moved his bleeding finger over a cast iron bowl, adorned with a pentacle painted silver. “I'm giving my soul to you of my own free will.” He spoke, watching the blood drip. “I give you my soul, my body, my flesh and blood. You may have what is mine, so long as I can be with you.”

 

The intense cold that sent shivers up the Omega's spine was enough for him to know that he'd done it, Ai had succeeded. He smiled, pressing his bloody finger tip against the pentacle engraved stone he held, before placing it back to the center of his altar.

 

Ai stood, walking to his dresser and removing a black babydoll from it. He slipped it on, humming at the feeling of lace against his sensitive, hardened tits. It flowed around his hips loosely, and he sat back down before his altar, legs spread. “My Lord, I sealed my pact to you with blood, now I'd like to offer you the thing I can't give anyone else. My body, the thing I give to you every night.” 

 

A hand moved slowly over his small, Omegan cock, pumping gently before he moved it further down, to his tight hole. Ai pressed two fingers inside, already slicking himself at the idea of giving his whole body to his Lord.

 

Ai moaned loudly and unabashedly as he caressed his prostate, fucked himself hard with his fingers and kept going until he had to release, his final offering to his Lord.

 

He let his cum pour into his free hand, smiling and whimpering with need as he let it drip into the small bowl that he'd previously let his blood drip inside of.

 

“I hope tonight's offerings were to your liking. Good night, my Lord.” Ai said, sweetly, before he stood.

 

*

*

*

 

Ai awoke the next day with a yawn, stretching as he sat up in bed. His body felt… lighter. He felt refreshed and happy, more than usual after a good sleep.

 

The Omega turned his head to his altar across his room, smiling, before he saw the figure standing before it.

 

A man, no, a demon. Black horns that curled up over his messy dark hair, a pair of wings that looked leathery and had the most gentle sheen of teal to them. A black tail, thick and cord-y, swayed behind him.

 

Ai stood quickly, hand over his chest as he stared in awe at the demon’s massive figure. His skin was tanned and his figure muscular. He wore nothing, kept himself open and never hid the girth between his legs, even as Ai's wide eyes trailed down the man's gorgeously sculpted abs, only to land on the thick cock that hung below.

 

“You made the pact.” The demon spoke, and stepped toward Ai. “My most devoted follower. Shall we make good on your promise to give me your flesh?” He asked, a hand raising up to cradle Ai's pale cheek.

 

“My Lord…” Ai whispered, eyes still wide and an unwavering grin on his lips. “Take me, as much as you want. I'm here to please you and serve you, and only you.”

 

The demon's unquestionably Alpha scent surrounded Ai, which helped him relax even more. The demon lifted Ai against his hips and squeezed his bare ass, before slowly bringing him down onto his massive cock.

 

Ai gasped, eyes rolling back as he clutched to the demon's shoulders. His jaw went slack as he began feeling something so impossibly huge go inside his slicked up heat. It was like nothing he felt before, it was… absolutely incredible.

 

The demon laid Ai on the bed before he began to thrust. Ai's body, his small, mortal body, shifted below the demon. His stomach distended a bit from the sheer size of the demon's cock, but Ai loved it. He loved every second of it.

 

“My Lord, I hope my body- ahh!” Ai gasped, arching back as his prostate was oh so roughly fucked. “I hope my body is to your liking!”

 

“Pretty Omega,” the demon spoke with a grin, “my most devoted worshipper. Your body will be my new temple. This belongs to me, and I'll make sure you never regret selling yourself to me.”

 

Rough hands gripped Ai's small waist and began to furiously pull him down onto his cock. His thrusts were hard and fast, his girth made Ai's body feel like it was being split in half.

 

He loved it.

 

“My Lord!” Ai yelled, squirming on the member inside him. “Yes! Deeper, deeper! I want to feel my Lord inside me  _ more! _ ” He whined, reaching down to force his legs apart as far as they could go. “This is all for my Lord, I'll never give it to anyone else. It's only for you.”

 

“You're the most beautiful whore I've ever met.” The demon grinned, fucking harder and harder, before he stilled to cum inside Ai. “Yes… my precious Omega, swallow up your Lord's cum. One day, I'll breed you properly with this cock.”

 

Ai twitched as he felt cum pour inside him, his own dick leaking out as he orgasmed. His hands moved down to caress his stomach, full of cock and cum, and moaned. “More, my Lord…!” He gasped. “I can go more. I can keep going, please, fill me up even more!”

 

The demon only raised an eyebrow, before he slipped out of Ai. “I've never had another worshipper beg for more. You're truly something else.” He chuckled. “It's best if I don't tire you out too early, my dear. How about we bathe?”

 

Ai slowly sat up, lips in a pout as he watched the demon stand from his bed. “I've spent years waiting for you. Please, at least tell me your name?”

 

The demon turned, smiling in amusement. “Sousuke.”

 

“Sousuke?”

 

“Yep.” He nodded, smiling. “Then again, my name is what you hear. My appearance, too. I have many forms and many names. Everyone sees and hears whatever they like unless I choose otherwise.” He shrugged. “So, shower?”

 

Ai stared, confused, as Sousuke left his bedroom. The sunlight pouring in through his window, glaring against his eyes, was the only thing that really snapped Ai out of his train of thought.

 

The Omega rushed after Sousuke, blinking as he watched the demon fuss with his shower faucet. “Do you need help?” He asked, walking over.

 

“Yeah. I swear, this is the most difficult thing. Every shower looks different and works different. I hate it.” Sousuke pouted, sitting on the edge of the bath. He watched as Ai leaned in, turning the knobs before the shower head began to spray.

 

“There. Do you want a hot shower?” Ai asked, turning the heat up a little bit more before he stepped inside.

 

Sousuke followed, leaning down to kiss Ai's neck with a purr. “I'm fine with whatever.” He ran his hands over Ai's supple flesh, the pale skin quickly flushing from his touch. “My loyal worshipper… what made you choose me?” He asked, lips pressing themselves to Ai's neck and jaw.

 

Ai shuddered a bit, smiling as he relaxed back against Sousuke's body. “It's a long story.” Ai started. “I've just… always been drawn to demons. It's so… attractive, doing something as taboo and forbidden as having sex with a demon.” He let out a happy little squeal when Sousuke's hands squeezed his thighs. “My parents are super religious, and I dunno… some part of me, years ago, couldn't get the idea of how  _ sexy  _ giving myself to a demon was. It stuck with me ever since.”

 

Sousuke hummed in thought, gently guiding his cock to Ai's hole. “My dear… I appreciate how you've devoted your life to me. I'll treat you well.” He said, slowly pushing himself back inside. “I'll breed you, fill you with my spawn. You'll be an excellent mother to my children. Would you like that?”

 

“Yes!” Ai gasped, leaning forward to brace his hands against the shower wall as Sousuke slowly thrust into him. “I'd do anything my Lord asks of me. Please, I'd love to carry your pups!” 

 

“Your devotion is endless, I see. That's perfect.” Sousuke chuckled as he thrust in deep, knocking a gasp out of the Omega under him. “I'll stay here, with you, until I've bred you properly. Once you've have several of my spawn, consider your contract completed. You needed serve me more than necessary.” He grinned.

 

Ai glanced over his shoulder, moaning softly as he rolled his hips back. “Huh?” He gasped, biting his lip when his prostate is slammed against. “My Lord, I want to serve you until I die. I'll never stop. I gave you my soul! Make use of it until my life ends, please?” 

 

The soft whine Ai let out made Sousuke stall his movements, and the demon leaned over to caress the Omega's stomach. “I see… here I thought you only gave your body to me because you wanted me, sexually. You love me, don't you?”

 

Ai nodded, furiously. “I've loved you since the day I began worshipping you. I knew you'd come to me someday, I knew it. I'll continue to love you until the day I die.” He said. “That's why I want to be by your side, forever.”

 

Sousuke stared. Teal eyes striking as he met Ai's own oasis blue eyes. “Done. You're mine until the end of time.” He said, slamming his hips hard against Ai's, balls deep into the Omega. “Your love will not go unappreciated. I'll make sure you know my gratitude every day.”

 

Ai nearly screamed when the entire length was thrust into him. His eyes rolled back, teeth clenched as the demon forced an orgasm from his body. The Alpha followed suit moments later, filling Ai's already full body. 

 

“Worshipper.” Sousuke said as he pulled out. “You've never once told me your name. I've told you mine, now I'd like to know  _ you. _ ”

 

Ai, gasping and straightening his back, turned to Sousuke with a smile. “Ai. My name is Nitori Aiichirou, but I like being called Ai.” He said, resting his head against Sousuke's chest. His muscles were so firm, his body so massive.

 

“Ai. A nice name.” Sousuke said, gently moving the Omega's head up to look him in the eyes. His beauty mark stood out, and the demon ran his thumb over it. “A beautiful name, in fact. For such a beautiful mortal.” He leaned in, pressing his lips to Ai's.

 

Ai sucked in a breath when he felt lips against his own, and they were softer than they looked. His body was encompassed by heat, before the demon pulled away.

 

“I'm so glad you finally came to me, Sousuke.” Ai whispered, leaning in for a last kiss before he moved to begin washing himself.

 

Sousuke admired the soft skin, seen the way he's always sure to be clean before every offering. Sousuke's watched him for years, known of his devotion, and decided now was the time. This mortal was ready for him, the moment he made the pact, Sousuke knew it was the time to go to Ai.

 

They showered peacefully. Ai toweled off and Sousuke watched as the Omega dressed himself in a simple pull over shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

 

He followed Ai down the stairs, still in the nude, and was shocked at what he saw.

 

“This… did someone break into your home?” Sousuke asked, gesturing to the mess around the apartment.

 

Ai glanced over it, shaking his head. “No. It always looks like this.” He said while on his way to the kitchen. “Do you want something to eat? I'm starving.” He giggled.

 

Sousuke's jaw dropped, his eye twitching with annoyance at how this human could let his house  _ always  _ look like this. It was ridiculous. “I don't need food. Sex is the thing that fuels me.” He answered, picking up a few pieces of clothes and magazines along the way to the kitchen.

 

“Oh, so you're an incubus?” Ai asked, smiling at him. “That's cool! I was always wondering what kind you'd be. I guess it's fitting I ended up with the sexual demon.” He giggled excitedly as he cracked a few eggs into a pan.

 

Sousuke placed the things he picked up onto a chair, looking around the kitchen. At least  _ this  _ room seemed more in order than the rest of it. “Demons come to their worshippers based on what they like. Your lust for the forbidden is what drew me to you, Ai.” He said, picking up more misplaced things and adding them to the pile of stuff.

 

“Are you cleaning my apartment?” Ai asked, turning to see Sousuke furiously stomping around, seemingly more annoyed every time he found  _ something  _ that didn't belong where he found it.

 

“Yes, because I will not stay here in this mess.” Sousuke said. “Humans… you're all so messy.” He grumbled.

 

Ai stifled a giggle, hand over his mouth as he glanced between Sousuke and the food. “I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you to be so worried about keeping the place clean and not messy.” 

 

“It's very important!” Sousuke frowned. “Like how you shower before praying to me. Your home should always be prepared for my visits.” He said, tossing more things onto the pile. “Is… is that a toothbrush?” He asked, pointing to the spice rack.

 

Ai looked over, nodding. “Sometimes I brush my teeth down here before I have to go to work.” He shrugged, going back to his eggs.

 

Sousuke ran a hand over his face, groaning. “This… this needs a lot of work. I can't stay in this disorganized mess. I'll clean it while you're doing whatever it is you do every day.”

 

“Well, first I go to school and then to work. Today's Friday so I'll be going to class in an hour, then straight to work. I'll be gone until evening.” Ai said, moving the eggs to a plate before sticking two slices of bread into the toaster. “Are you okay with that?” He asked.

 

Sousuke nodded, looking around a bit more, gradually clearing the room of every misplaced item. “I'm not here to force you to be my wife. I'm here to pleasure you and impregnate you. You have a life outside of your altar, so I will not make you stop what you do just for me.” 

 

Ai smiled, sitting down at the table after his toast popped out. “Sousuke… do you seriously plan on cleaning my entire apartment?”

 

“Yes. I absolutely do.” Sousuke said with a frown. “I thought I made this clear already.”

 

The Omega watched as Sousuke scuttled around his apartment, giggling at every ridiculous reaction to finding something wildly out of place. Before long, Ai had finished his food and was gathering his things for school.

 

At the door, Ai hummed as he felt a hand against his waist. “Yes?” He asked, turning to meet Sousuke's gaze.

 

“What should I do once I finish cleaning this mess?” Sousuke asked, leaning down to kiss Ai.

 

“Hmm?” Ai purred, lips chasing Sousuke's when he pulled away. “You don't have to do anything. You don't even have to clean if you don't wanna.” He said.

 

“Too bad. I'm cleaning. Shall I prepare a meal for you when you return?” Sousuke asked, eyeing the Omega as he opened the door, letting in the cool fall air. 

 

“Don't worry about it, Sousuke. Just take it easy, okay?” Ai smiled, licking over his lips as he caught sight of the demon's cock. “I'll be home later tonight.”

 

Sousuke frowned as the door shut, hearing it lock before Ai was off.

 

*

*

*

 

Ai didn't walk back through the door until well after the sun had set. Sousuke was diligently scrubbing away at every now-clean surface in the apartment, intent on making the place as spotless as possible.

 

Ai yawned when set his bag down onto a kitchen chair, slumping down and leaning his head against the table top. “You've seriously been cleaning this whole time?” He asked, peeking up just as Sousuke placed the cleaning products under the sink. 

 

“Yes. I thought I made it clear how little I will tolerate messes.” Sousuke frowned, seating himself across from Ai at the table. “You look exhausted. Is your job hard? Or is it school that's hard?” He asked, curiously.

 

“Both.” Ai yawned again while sitting up straight. “School is just very demanding, but I can hardly pay attention… work is only hard because customers can be really difficult and rude sometimes.” He said. “I kinda wish I had waited to go to college… so I could have saved up some money, so I wasn't living paycheck to paycheck.” The Omega let out a sigh, before standing and heading to the fridge.

 

Sousuke stared for a bit, watching Ai rummage through the half empty fridge. He hummed low in his throat, looking away for a moment to think. “If I am living here as well, I suppose I can get one of these… jobs.” He said.

 

“What?” Ai looked up, wide eyed, and moved to stand beside Sousuke. “You don't have to do that! I can take care of everything just fine, okay?” 

 

The Alpha crossed his arms, frowning a bit. “Absolutely not. I won't tolerate living here without supporting you as well.” 

 

Ai only kneeled down to the floor, sighing as he rested his head on Sousuke's lap. “My Lord… you're too good for me.” He whispered as he caressed up the demon's thigh, stopping at the cock between his legs. “May I… show you my gratitude?” He asked.

 

With a nod, Sousuke turned and spread his legs for Ai to reach his cock better. “Do what you like. Just know that I'll want more when you're done, more than your mouth can satisfy.” 

  
Ai nodded, lapping at his lips and his eyes glossing over in a lust-filled haze, before leaning in to take it in mouth, that massive, hard cock. “Yes, my Lord…!”


	2. Chapter 2

Ai awoke with a hum, arching his back against the bed. The Omega let out a purr as the feeling of a thick, warm hardness pressed snugly between his cheeks. “My Lord, good morning.” He smiled, turning just as the Alpha leaned in to take his lips in a chaste kiss.

 

“Good morning.” Sousuke said, rolling his hips with a tired grin. “I couldn't help myself. I needed to be inside you, my most devoted one.” He whispered against Ai's neck, pushing inside deeper.

 

“Ah!” Ai whimpered, lifting a leg up to allow more room for Sousuke inside him. “My Lord…! So big…”

 

“So big for you.” Sousuke whispered, gently nipping at Ai's neck. “You love the feeling of me inside you. You always want more. You're insatiable, my bitch.”

 

The Omega gasped, rocking back against Sousuke's hips and moaning as his prostate was so deliciously thrust against. “Yes! I'm your bitch, I'm so hungry for your cock all the time, I just can't live without it!” He whined, his smaller dick twitching and leaking pre as his ass continued to be abused by such a monster of a cock.

 

Sousuke growled as he forced himself in, balls deep, and thrusted shallowly until he drew an orgasm out of the Omega, grinning as he did so. “Such a pretty sound, when you cum. You're voice is magical.” He told Ai, with a kiss to his cheek. “Ready for me?” 

 

Ai only nodded, stupidly and with lidded eyes. “My Lord, I'm always ready for you.” He panted as he spoke, turning his head to meet Sousuke's tongue in a crude attempt at a French kiss, before that long cock inside pulled out, and a viciously slammed back inside.

 

The hard thrusts went on for a few minutes, at least five, before Sousuke finally released his seed. He stopped deep inside Ai, a hand on the Omega's stomach as he felt his cock and cum fill up the boy. 

 

“Gorgeous. You'll make a lovely mother for my spawn. I can't wait to breed you.” Sousuke's grin was wicked and fetishistic, but Ai couldn't help but moan because of it. “When will you go into heat? I want to impregnate you as soon as possible.” He said.

 

Whining, Ai squirmed on Sousuke's dick and his eyelids fluttered. He panted softly, watching as the demon pulled out of him. “I… should be going into heat at the beginning of next month. I had my heat already, before you came.” He said.

 

Sousuke frowned a little, but nodded as he sat up and gently rubbed at Ai's thighs. “Very well. I'll prepare myself to be in the best condition possible to impregnate you. Back in my home, we have spices and herbs that aid in fertility, so I will bring some here when you're closer to your heat.” He stood, looking around and rubbing his arms. “The mortal world is very… cold.”

 

Ai sat up with a groan, hand on his stomach. “That's because it's autumn. Summer is just ending, so it'll be cold for a few months.” He said, standing as well. “You don't normally wear clothes? Not even back home?” He asked.

 

“Never.” Sousuke answered with a shake of his head. “It's hot where I'm from. Too hot for clothing. And, with the amount of sex we have where I'm from, there's no point in covering yourself. I suppose the norm is much different here.” 

 

Giggling, Ai made his way out of his room and into the bathroom. “Well, if you want, I can go to the store and buy some clothes for you. Then you can actually come out with me and I can show you around.” He said with a big smile, before seating himself on the toilet. “You always cum so much…”

 

The Alpha grinned, ruffling Ai's hair as he started up the shower. “You love it.” He said, testing the temperature, before looking back at Ai. “Once I have my own job, like you have, I can pay for my own things. Until then, I would very much appreciate some clothing.” Sousuke said, before stepping into the shower.

 

Ai smiled, watching as Sousuke let water run down his face, chest, and abs. Admired the way he pushed back his hair, before running his hands down his body, then finally giving his cock a couple firm pumps. “I love you, my Lord. I'd do anything for you.” He said, standing up once his stomach had gone back, mostly, to its normal size.

 

Sousuke turned to the Omega, grinning. He pulled Ai in and kissed him, running both hands over his skin, leaving warm traces of his touch in their wake. “I know. You're my most beloved, devoted follower. I want to make it known to you, that I care for and appreciate your devotion.” He said, before leaning back in to kiss Ai.

 

Ai panted between kisses, moaning as hands roamed over his body under the shower spray, and soon he was being lifted by strong arms, pressed against the shower wall with his legs hooked over Sousuke's elbows. “Wh- so soon? We just did it!” The Omega gasped again, feeling the now familiar cock pushing inside.

 

“Never too soon to fuck my most precious worshipper.” Sousuke growled, pushing in deeper. “You love it. I know you do. Don't play a saint now, when you begged me for more all last night until the sun was coming up.” He teased Ai, licking a stripe up the boy's neck, right against his scent glands.

 

“Ahh… my Lord, I'll always love it.” Ai giggled and purred as the Alpha teased his scent glands. “It's so good, you feel amazing inside me!”

 

“I know, my Ai.” 

 

*

*

*

 

“Okay, so I got you a few different shirts and pants from the store. They were all clearance items, so don't worry about the price.” Ai said as he lifted a teal and black striped shirt up, sleeves short with a small pocket on the chest. “Are you able to hide your wings? Normal people will freak out if they see them.”

 

Sousuke took the shirt, feeling the material with a nod. His wings and horns sunk into his skin, a nasty crunching and cracking sound echoing as they were forced in. “Mortals… they're too sensitive to what's different.” He tugged on the shirt, which was tight enough to hug his chest but still loose enough to be comfortable.

 

“Wow.” Ai smiled and reached out to touch the fabric that stretched over Sousuke's pecs. “It looks good on you. Here! Try on some pants.” Ai lifted the blue jeans up, along with a pack of multicolored briefs.

 

Taking the briefs first, Sousuke opened the package and raised an eyebrow at the small, stretchy undergarments. “I doubt this will hold my cock. How big is the normal Alpha here?” He asked while stepping in and pulling them up, leaving an impressive and somewhat terrifying bulge in the front, which Sousuke attempted to adjust.

 

“Most aren't even half your size.” Ai breathed, cheeks flushed. “Here, maybe the pants will help a bit.” 

 

Sousuke nodded and pulled on the blue jeans, which hugged his hips and thighs before loosening a bit by the knees and ankles. “This… is something humans wear all the time? How? It feels like it's cutting off my circulation.” He groaned and fussed with the legs, before giving up and sitting down.

 

“You have to zip them up and button them too.” Ai explained as his hands moved down, caressing Sousuke's bulge and fastening up the jeans. “There. You look like you could go out now!” 

 

Standing back up, Sousuke eyed his Omega with a devilish smile. “Are you suggesting that we go on one of those “dates” that you humans enjoy so much?” He asked, cradling Ai's face with both hands, before leaning in to kiss him.

 

“Yes.” Ai purred against Sousuke's lips, hands reaching up to pull the demon’s away from his cheeks, dragging him to the door. “Oh! A sweater, you'll need that.” Ai rushed back to the table, fishing out a black hoodie and handing it to Sousuke. 

 

Sousuke raised an eyebrow as he stepped out the door, pulling the hoodie on over his head and glancing around at the trees, which were gorgeous shades of orange and yellow. “Wow. We don't have trees in these colors where I'm from. In fact, most don't even have leaves.”

 

Ai took Sousuke's hand, smiling as he walked them down the street. “I love this time of year. It's so beautiful, and it isn't too cold that we have to bundle up in a bunch of heavy jackets.” He pulled on the Alpha's arm as they stopped at a crosswalk, pressing a button under the crossing sign.

 

“Why aren't we walking?” Sousuke asked, watching as the cars drove by.

 

“Because, we have to wait until the sign says we can. If we went now, we could get hit by a car.” Ai explained, and pointed as the orange sign changed to white with a person walking. “See? Now we can go.”

 

Sousuke grumbled as he was pulled across the street, trying to keep Ai's pace. “Where are we going, anyway?” He asked as he glanced around, seeing cars and buildings and more trees than he could count.

 

“To the mall.” Ai answered, like it was obvious. “You said you wanted to look for a job, right? That's probably the best place to start. I also just wanted to show you around the place and maybe grab a few books.”

 

“Is this what dates are usually like?” Sousuke asked.

 

“No, not really. Most dates are going to the movies or going to eat out.” Ai shrugged.

 

“I like the idea of eating out.” Sousuke grinned as he leaned in to kiss Ai's cheek. “Where would you like to do that?”

 

Ai laughed, hand squeezing Sousuke's as they walked. “No, I meant like going to a restaurant.  _ Your _ version of eating out isn't usually done until like… I dunno, the third or fourth date.”

 

“So, we're already very far ahead?” Sousuke watched as Ai pulled open a door to a large building,then following him inside. “It's very noisy in here. Is this the mall?”

 

Nodding, the Omega pulled Sousuke to a store close to the entrance. “Yep. This is the bookstore, also. I think you'd like this place if you're not a fan of all the noise outside.” He hummed and skimmed over the books on the shelves, before picking up one titled  _ Cursed _ and reading the back of it.

 

Sousuke let his eyes wander, glancing at a few people by the shelves and others seated on the chairs and couches as they read. The cashier was flipping through a magazine, and the few people that caught his gaze very quickly looked away. “Am I scary?” He asked Ai, voice quiet.

 

“I don't think so.” Ai smiled as he placed the book back onto the shelf. “But, you're an Alpha. Most people try not to make it look like they're challenging you.”

 

He didn't fully understand, but Sousuke nodded anyway. He noticed a few people staring down at his hips, eyes wide and jaw tight before quickly walking away. He frowned, grabbing Ai's waist and walking with him as he explored the store. 

 

Once Ai had picked two books, they headed to the counter. Sousuke hung back and watched as Ai handed some cash to the boy at the register, who shakily took it. 

 

“Do you have any applications?” Ai asked, which startled the jumpy cashier. “My, uh… boyfriend was wondering if you were hiring.”

 

Sousuke raised a brow at Ai, before letting a smile work over his lips.  _ Humans use that term for the one who claims them, _ he thought to himself.

 

The cashier handed Sousuke a packet and smiled nervously, before finishing the transaction. “We can do this at home and come back tomorrow, Sousuke.” Ai smiled and moved to lock their hand together again. “Do you wanna get something to eat?”

 

“I told you, I don't need food to function.” Sousuke answered as they weaved around through the people in the mall. “If it isn't your body, I am not interested.”

 

“You can still enjoy how things taste, can't you?” Ai asked as he stood at the end of a short line at a pretzel kiosk. “I always get one of these while I'm here. They're kinda greasy, but they're  _ so _ good.” 

 

Sousuke glared at the person in front of them, who stared unrelentingly at his hips. He let a growl rise in his throat, which promptly scared him off. “I don't understand why people keep staring at me.” He huffed.

 

“Well…” Ai glanced down, blushing a bit. “You're a little… huge. And it's very noticeable.” He explained.

 

The demon turned his eyes down, seeing the bulge in his pants still sticking out. “There's nothing I can do about it. It isn't like it's my fault.” 

 

“Oh, I know, but most people don't see someone like that every day.” Ai giggled, stepping up to the counter. “I'd like a large pretzel with extra salt, please.” He asked, pulling out a bill. “Could I also get a pink lemonade slushie?” 

 

Sousuke felt like the boy was speaking an entirely different language. Soon, the cashier was handing him a giant pretzel and a transparent cup with a light pink slush inside. He followed Ai to a small table in the center of all the food stalls, and watched as he took a bite from the soft pretzel. 

 

“You can have a bite, you know.” Ai offered. “And the drink too, you can have some.” 

 

The Alpha reached out and slowly tore off a piece of the pretzel, sticking it in his mouth and chewing. It was soft, warm, and salty but not terribly so. The drink, however, was cold and the ice crunched between his teeth. The flavor was equal parts sugary and tart, and Sousuke let out a displeased sound after swallowing. 

 

“What? You didn't like the slushie?” Ai asked as he took back his drink, sucking generously out of the straw. “It’s my favorite, right after blue raspberry flavored everything.” He spoke cheerily and smiled as he continued to finish his drink, leaving half of his pretzel to place in Sousuke’s hands. “Here, you looked like you enjoyed it. Did you wanna get a drink? We can stop by the milkshake place that opened up down the street. I haven’t been there yet, but my friend Nagisa said it’s really good.”

 

“Very well. I've never had one of these milkshakes before.” Sousuke followed Ai out of the food court and, from there, out of the mall. They walked up the street, following the plaza sidewalk before Ai stopped and stared at a sign on a door. “Is this it?”

 

Ai nodded and opened the door, allowing Sousuke in first before he followed. “Hmm… Nagisa said we can pick as many flavors as we want to mix. Oh! They have ice cream scoops too!” The Omega's eyes lit up as he stared through the display case. “Do any of these look good to you, Sousuke?”

 

“I know one that does.” Sousuke answered, hand resting on Ai's hip. “Sadly, I have to wait until we're home for that. But, this… green one, it looks interesting. What is it?”

 

“Oh, that's mint. They have it with and without chocolate chips, so you can have whatever.” Ai explained, before his eyes turned to a bright blue ice cream. “Ohhh, that looks good!”

 

Sousuke admired the way his devotee happily sampled half the flavors in the case, before settling on a bright, citrus-y I've cream. Once blended, both boys walked out into the brisk Autumn air and drank their shakes in content silence on the way home.

 

It made Sousuke's chess swell with adoration for Ai, seeing just how pleased he was with the smallest things. It was a strange sensation that he didn't feel often, and he never knew which emotional to pin onto the feeling.

 

Either way, Sousuke knew he wanted to stay here with Ai. As they stepped through the threshold of Ai's town house, Sousuke placed his milkshake onto the counted and pulled Ai in. He tasted the sweetness on Ai's lips and lifted him from the floor to lay his back against the dining room table. He had the urge to fuck, to claim, so make Ai belong to him, but he wanted to do it gently.

 

Make love?

 

Sousuke wanted to turn Ai's body into his temple, make Ai a place where he can go to relieve himself of stress and frustration. But, he wanted Ai to do the same with him. He wanted to have those tender moments with Ai, the ones outside of sexual embrace.

 

“I love you.” Ai whispered as he pulled down his pants, legs spreading wide and allowing Sousuke inside.

 

Finally releasing his cock from the tight confines of his pants, Sousuke pushed in and rocked slowly. He leaned in to kiss his Omega, chaste and fond, before staring into the two pools of blue and smiling. “I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THIS FIC

Sousuke stared at the papers set in front of him, gazing over each word quickly before a man sat down in front of him. He looked friendly enough, so the Alpha relaxed his shoulders but still kept his back straight and proper.

 

The interview went well, in Sousuke's mind. Ai had given him a few well planned excuses for issues regarding his lack of job experience, and Ai had jotted down some of his personal friends as references.

 

“So, when can you start?” The interviewer asked, leaning on the table.

 

Sousuke pondered the question, mentally visualizing a calendar. “The beginning of next month, my mate is going into heat.” He said. “I can start the week after, if that's no problem for you.”

 

“That's perfectly fine.” The man before him said, eagerly jotting some notes down on a piece of paper. “I'll give you these to take home, so flip through them when you're able.” 

 

The packets and papers looked like heavy reading, so Sousuke let a small grimace pass his face before he nodded and stood. “Thank you very much for the opportunity. I'm excited to start working here.” 

 

“Yeah, that's no problem! It's great to see we're getting applications. Not many wanna work in a quiet bookstore.” He grinned. “So, are you and your mate trying to start a family?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

*

*

*

 

“How'd the interview go?” Ai asked as he placed a plate of perfectly cooked steak before Sousuke, along with a bowl of rice and another of steamed vegetables. The Omega sat across from him, starting to eat his food.

 

“It went well. He asked when I could start.” Sousuke answered around a piece of the steak. “I told him after you were off your heat.”

 

Ai smiled, cheeks warm and gaze full of love. “I can't believe you've almost been here for a month already. And, we're going to have a family! Sousuke, this is what I've wanted for  _ years. _ ”

 

“I know, my love.” Sousuke chuckled and quickly finished off his steak, which melted in his mouth. “You'll be an excellent mother. You'll look stunning when you're carrying.” 

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Sousuke.” Ai grinned, before going back to focusing on his food. 

 

Once finished, they did their dishes in silence. Sousuke had grown used to the quiet moments between them, learned to appreciate the tender moments of them just existing. It made his heart grow warmer, fonder, and Sousuke cherished every minute.

 

Watching the TV, also, became a past time Sousuke enjoyed. He and Ai laid on each other and fell asleep often to the sound of whatever program was playing. 

 

Life with a human was simple, but Sousuke couldn't ask for anything better.

 

*

*

*

 

The morning of the day Ai went into heat was an interesting one. Sousuke awoke to Ai feverishly riding his cock, taking in his knot easily and happily milking the contents before Sousuke flipped their positions and began railing his bitch like an animal.

 

The rest of the heat week went mostly the same. Ai and Sousuke fucked, kissed, and were tied together by a knot for the majority of the week.

 

Ai's body was littered with bruises, scratches, and bite marks. He arched up into Sousuke, nails digging hard lines into the Alpha as he fucked harder and harder and  _ harder. _

 

“You have to be carrying my spawn now, Ai.” Sousuke growled with his teeth bared. “Let me mark you, let me -”

 

“Do it,  _ do it _ .” Ai begged, tilting his head to the side. “Please, Sousuke,  _ please. _ ”

 

Teal eyes gazed over the soft, smooth skin in the crook of Ai's neck. His mouth watered as he leaned in, teeth pressed lovingly against the unmarked flesh, before biting down. Ai practically howled, a mix of pain and pleasure, as Sousuke knotted him again.

 

“Sousuke,  _ Sousuke _ , fuck…!” Ai gasped and wiggled a bit, hands holding his mate close. Their fucking halted momentarily, as the Omega guided Sousuke's bloodied lips to his own, kissing him and tasting the copper, the metallic tang. “I love you.”

 

“And I love you, Ai.” Sousuke whispered,  foreheads pressed together as he slowly worked his hips, cock firmly hitting Ai's prostate as they kept on. Hours were left before Ai would be out of heat, and he wanted to assure the planting of his seed deep inside.

 

*

*

*

 

“Ai.” Sousuke groaned tiredly as he shook his newly mated Omega. “ _ Ai, _ wake up. You have school. It's late.” He said with a yawn. 

 

The Omega whined softly and cuddled up into Sousuke's body, his warmth radiating all over him. “I can skip today. I'm post-heat, they'll understand.” Ai smiled with kiss-bruised lips, and a dark purple bruise was growing up on his neck and over his shoulder.

 

“You look so ravishing with our bond mark.” Sousuke's breath hitched in his throat at the sight, and a hand moved to ghost over the tender flesh. “We should wash up. I can't have my mate getting an infection.”

 

Ai watched as the incubus sat up and moved out of bed, before he followed with shaky legs. His hand reached out to grab Sousuke's and he stared up at him, expectantly. “Sousuke, I never got to mark you.” 

 

Sousuke listened to Ai, the Omega's voice soft with sleep. He turned and lifted his hands to crandle Ai's face, before leaning in to kiss him. “Would you like to?” 

 

“Yes.” Ai nodded with a fond smile. “I… I don't want to be selfish, because I know you're not  _ mine _ exclusively. But… but, I want to have you until the day I die.” He spoke slowly and softly, still. His blue eyes turned down to his feet, and brought his hands up to hold his Alpha's. “I love you… I want us to be, um… well, a family. Once our pup is born, I want us to be as perfect of a family that we can be.”

 

“Marks are that important to you humans?” Sousuke asked with a quirk of an eyebrow, before pulling Ai into the bathroom. “Demons never mark. We regenerate too quickly, and we never stay with one person for too long. I made an exception for you because you sold both your body and soul to me, and I am now obligated to uphold our blood contract.”

 

Ai seated himself on the edge of the tub and watched the water pour into the bath. “It's a big deal to us humans, because it's like… when someone gets married, they exchange a ring and a bond mark. It's a sign of everlasting devotion to each other.” He explained with a dreamy tone in his voice. “I don't want anyone to think I'm not devoted to you, or that our children aren't from a loving family.”

 

Sousuke remained silent for a while, until the bath finished filling and he stepped inside. He began slowly washing the dried blood from Ai's mark, before he leaned in and rested his forehead into the unmarked side of his Omega's neck. “What are you doing to me?” He asked, voice pained.

 

“What?” Ai asked, turning his head quickly. “What do you mean? What did I do?”

 

“Demons don't love. Yet, I  _ love you. _ ” Sousuke said as he tightly hugged Ai to his chest. “My most devoted follower… you've done what no one else could do. I love you, so dearly and deeply. You're all I see, all I think of, all I want.” 

 

The Omega relaxed back into Sousuke's chest with a content hum, a smile working its way onto his lips. “I thought I had done something wrong…” he said with a giggle. “Sousuke, I love you. I want us to be together as a couple, as parents, and you have no idea how much it means to me.”

 

Ai shuddered a bit in Sousuke's arms, so the Alpha hugged him tighter and silently listened to Ai weep his tears of happiness. “Mark me, Ai. I want us to be together. I want more for us than just a contract.” He turned the Omega to face him and guided Ai to rest his face in the crook of his neck. “Go on.”

 

“Thank you.” Ai said, softly, before biting down with weak and blunt fangs. His teeth broke skin after a few moments, and then pulled away to kiss Sousuke. 

 

The Alpha wrapped his arms around Ai as they kissed, sinking into the warm water and slowly moving until Sousuke was inside of Ai. Sousuke slowly fucked Ai until the Omega came between their stomachs, and the Alpha followed quickly after.

 

They lounged in the warm water for a while before continuing to wash up. They quietly exchanged glances, touches, and kisses, before they got out to dry. Taking Sousuke's hand, Ai pulled him to their bedroom and pushed him back in bed before straddling his hips and sinking back down on his cock again.

 

*

*

*

*

 

Sousuke's first day at work went smoothly. The store wasn't necessarily busy, but it was steady enough that the Alpha always had something to do. He trained on being a cashier early on in his shift, learned how to restock bookshelves, then was taught how to unload their weekly trucks. It was a lot to learn in only one day, but Sousuke felt confident that he understood it.

 

After clocking out and letting his new coworkers chat him up a little bit to get to know him, Sousuke was surprised to see Ai walking in. “Ai,” He smiled softly, fondly, and placed a hand on the Omega's lower back. “I didn't expect you to come pick me up.”

 

“I missed you, and I wanted to hear how your day went.” Ai leaned up to kiss Sousuke before he pulled him away from the store. “So, go on! Tell me all about your first day at work.”

 

A smile crept up on Sousuke's lips before he started talking, describing everything that happened in great detail. He told Ai about everyone he worked with that day as well, his opinions on them, and if he liked or disliked them. He was still talking when they reached home, and Ai swore he would never see Sousuke this animated ever again.

 

They ate and made idle chatter before Ai did the dishes and Sousuke cleaned up the table and the rest of the messes that the Omega tends to leave out. Some gentle touches were exchanged as they walked up the stairs, prepared to hole up for the night while making sweet love to refuel Sousuke for his next day at work.

 

Everything seemed to falling into place perfectly. Ai would find out if he was pregnant in two week, Sousuke could begin saving money for the pup, and they were going to start their family.

 

Nothing could possibly bring them down.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated!  
> you can find me on tumblr at souais.tumblr.com (my writing blog) OR tigatrons.tumblr.com (my main!)


End file.
